Buildings, such as for example residential buildings, are typically covered by a sloping roof planes. The interior portion of the building located directly below the sloping roof planes forms a space called an attic. If unventilated or under-ventilated, condensation can form on the interior surfaces within the attic. The condensation can cause damage to various building components within the attic, such as for example insulation, as well as potentially causing damage to the building structure of the attic. In addition, unventilated or under-ventilated spaces are known to cause ice blockages (“ice dams”) on the sloping roof planes. The ice blockages can cause water to damage portions of the various building components forming the roof and the attic.
Accordingly it is known to ventilate attics, thereby helping to prevent the formation of condensation. Some buildings are formed with structures and mechanisms that facilitate attic ventilation. The structures and mechanisms can operate in active or passive manners. An example of a structure configured to actively facilitate attic ventilation is an attic fan. An attic fan can be positioned at one end of the attic, typically adjacent an attic gable vent, or positioned adjacent a roof vent. The attic fan is configured to exhaust air within the attic and replace the exhausted air with fresh air.
Examples of structures configured to passively facilitate attic ventilation include ridge vents and soffit vents. Ridge vents are structures positioned at the roof ridge, which is the intersection of the uppermost sloping roof planes. In some cases, the ridge vents are designed to cooperate with the soffit vents, positioned near the gutters, to allow a flow of air to enter the soffit vents, travel through a space between adjoining roof rafters to the attic, travel through the attic and exit through the ridge vents.
However, some buildings may not be formed with structures, or include mechanisms, that facilitate ventilation of an attic. It would be advantageous if a ventilation system for an attic could be provided for buildings with or without ventilating structures or mechanisms.